


make my heart go

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arousal as an unwelcome response to violence and fear, Choking, Cisco's reckless lack of self preservation, Coercion, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, No Sex, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Season 2, Slapping, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: “Okay, what - if it's not pain, then what is it, Jay? What do you want from me?”It's pretty obvious, actually, but Cisco's been wrong before. This could be one of those times. Zoom could potentially want something not sexual and terrifying.





	make my heart go

**Author's Note:**

> please read all the warnings. this fic is basically zoom bad touching cisco while harry suffers in the background. if that or any tags are upsetting this is not thr fic for you.
> 
> takes place in a canon divergence where cisco was the team flash member who fell for jay and zoom takes cisco and harry instead of caitlin.

“Jay, stop, you're killing him, Jay - ”

Cisco's voice wavers, wobbly with tears and fear. It's a rasp on his scream raw throat. He's not sure Zoom can even hear anything over the pain he's punching into Harry's ribs, but Cisco is desperate. The more time that passes without Barry opening a breach and coming back for he and Harry, the harder Zoom bends Harry, trying to break him.

Harry's tougher than he looks, but not tough enough to survive this beating. Cisco trembles at how soft Harry's groans have gotten, how he's barely even spitting sass as Zoom lays into him. This could be last thing Harry can survive. And Cisco can't do a thing to stop it.

“Jay, _please_.”

Suddenly, Zoom stops. He holds Harry's slumped form by the shirt, dingy with blood and dirt. Cisco's panting just as hard as Harry when both men turn their gazes to him. Cisco yanks at his cuffs - the power suppressing one's he built himself, the ones Harry had complimented him on, the ones Jay had said were _amazing, you're amazing, Cisco_ -

Cisco doesn't know if it’s the please or the use of Zoom’s chosen name that gets his attention. Cisco scrambles to keep it directed at him, even for a moment, just to let Harry recover.

“Jay,” he says again, the word scraping his tongue with cruelty. “Please.”

Zoom’s mouth twitches at the last word and Cisco can see his eyes narrow. So it's the please that got him. Good to know.

In a blink of blue lightning, Zoom has dropped Harry to the floor and has vibrated into Cisco's cell.

It's not like it's been long since they were face to face; Zoom brought him Big Belly Burger what feels like a few hours ago, offering him water that Cisco promptly spit in his face. Still, every time Cisco sees that face with that suit, with that power crackling around the more than friends friend that Cisco thought he'd made, it takes Cisco's breath away.

“Cisco,” Zoom breathes in that weird, almost childlike way that would tug at Cisco's heartstrings if it wasn't so god damn creepy. He looks hopeful. “You called me Jay.”

“Yeah. Well.” Cisco shifts on his feet. He wants to spare Harry as much pain as possible, but he's not sure how much of what Zoom wants he can fake. “I wasn't getting through to you. I was afraid you were going to kill him.”

Zoom darkens. “You were worried about him.”

Zoom turns, glaring at Harry's crumpled form. Harry pushes himself to sit and grins past a split lip. Cisco would smack him if he didn't think it'd kill him. Also if they both weren't chained up.

If Cisco lies about his fears, his care for Harry, Zoom will know, and will only be more pissed.

“Of course I was worried. He's my friend and you're hurting him. I don't want him to die. And you don't either.”

That draws Zoom’s attention back to him.

“I don't?” Zoom tilts his head, smiling like Cisco's amusing him. “I'm pretty sure I do. But you're the genius, Cisco. Enlighten me.”

Cisco licks his lips, trying to wet his too dry to talk mouth, trying to ignore the way Zoom watches him. All the easy flirting he offered with Jay has really come back to bite him in the ass.

Well. Not literally. Not yet.

“You need him,” Cisco says, sounding weaker than he wants to. “To get the rest of Barry's speed and to help open another breach. That's the only way you're gonna get to Barry. ‘Cause he ain't coming back through the looking glass.”

Zoom watches him quietly for a moment.

“He will,” Zoom says finally, pointedly. “He won't leave you behind. None of them will. Not you. You're too precious, Cisco.”

One of those killing hands come up to brush Cisco's cheek. Zoom has only tried to touch him a few times, always soft, always gentle. The kind of caresses Cisco had allowed himself to daydream about once.

Cisco jerks away from the contact. Zoom frowns, anger crackling as clear and deadly as his speed, and moves his fingers to tug Cisco's hair in a grip so tight tears spring to his eyes. Zoom licks his own lips at the sight of them.

“They're not going to leave you here with monsters like me and Harrison.”

Cisco hisses as Zoom pulls harder, angling his head back so Cisco has to peer over his own cheekbones to keep eye contact. He breathes harshly through his nose and fumbles for his bravado.

“You're the only monster here, _Zoom_.”

Zoom releases him with a grunt.

“You've just bought your precious _Harry_ a broken leg."

“No,” Cisco cries, pulling desperate against his chains. “Please, Jay, please don't hurt him. Hurt me, okay, if that's the only way you can work through your daddy issues, but please. Please don't hurt him anymore.”

“Ramon,” Harry rasps. “Shut the fuck up.”

Cisco and Zoom both ignore him.

Zoom steps closer, looming. “What makes you think pain is what I want from you?”

“Oh, just the tender way you handle my luscious locks.” Cisco can't help the sass. It was a stupid question.

A twitch of a snarl curls Zoom’s lips. Cisco presses unconsciously closer to the wall.

“Okay, what - if it's not pain, then what is it, Jay? What do you want from me?”

It's pretty obvious, actually, but Cisco's been wrong before. This could be one of those times. Zoom could potentially want something not sexual and terrifying.

“Ramon. Shut your fucking mouth. Zoom, stop messing with the poor kid. He can't do anything for you. One push and you'll break him. Get back over here and show what you can do against a real man.”

Cisco tosses him a glare. He appreciates Harry trying to keep Zoom’s rage on him, but seriously. Zoom is going to kill him, if not today then soon, and Cisco's not going to let that happen. He won't.

Zoom’s fingers curl rough around Cisco’s jaw, yanking his attention back.

“Why are you willing to put yourself on the line for him?” Zoom asks. He sounds genuinely curious, even a little desperate. That can't be good. “He doesn't even care about you, Cisco. But you'd suffer for him. Why?”

“Because I'm not a sociopathic dick,” Cisco spits. “I'm one of the good guys, remember? It's what we do.”

Zoom shakes his head. “No. It's more than that.”

“It's because he's an idiot,” Harry shouts.

Zoom looks away and his grip loosens. Cisco reads the way his body is about to flash back to Harry's cell.

“Because I love him,” Cisco says.

Zoom and Harry both turn wide eyes to him. Cisco's cheeks go hot.

“What?” Zoom grits.

“I'm - I'm in love with him. I have been since he came to my Earth.”

Anger and confusion twist Zoom’s face.

“Don't listen to him. This is obviously a ploy to make you jealous. A very stupid, very dangerous ploy that Ramon needs to drop right now.”

“No, it's true. I want him, I have for months, and I can't watch you hurt him.”

“You're lying,” Zoom says. Which, yeah, but Cisco had hoped it wasn't that obvious. “I was the one you wanted. You were panting after me since I got to your Earth.”

Cisco grits his teeth against a wave of humiliation. “Yeah. I was. But you weren't the only one. The thirst was fucking real, bro.”

Zoom squares his own jaw. “No. You're not like that.”

Cisco sees his in. He can captivate Zoom with this; even if Zoom correctly doubts the truth of the sentiment, it still hurts him to hear the words. Hurts him enough to keep him from hurting Harry. Cisco forces a lazy grin and slumps into the wall, making his body language open and easy.

“You never really got to find out what I was like,” Cisco breathes. He hears Harry groan _for fucks sake Ramon_ in the background. “Thought I was just some nerd making heart eyes, doodling our names in my notebook? I was playing both of you. Trying to see if I could work all that nasty tension between the two of you into a very interesting threeway - ”

The slap is actually a surprise. Zoom’s roughed him up before, yeah, but never actually hit him. The shock knocks Cisco's breath away. His cheek stings from the speed and force of it.

He swings his head forward, tonguing his own cheek. No blood. Cisco grins in spite.

Zoom’s breath is heavy. He looks almost as shocked at hitting Cisco as Cisco feels.

“You're not. Like. That.”

“I am,” Cisco insists. “You have no idea, Jay. I wanted - ”

Cisco's mind stutters. He needs to keep Zoom angry, focused on him. He needs to find the words to push Zoom over the edge.

“I would've done whatever he wanted,” Cisco says.

Zoom grabs him by the shirt, shaking him, and Cisco knows he's found the raw nerve.

“I thought about it all the time,” Cisco presses, feeling reckless stupid and brave. “When we worked together. Even when everyone else was around. I would've bent over for him the second he told me to.”

Zoom slaps him again, faster but not as hard.

“Shut up - ”

“I would've got on my knees for him and said _thank you_ \- "

Another slap, and Cisco feels tears for real, feels his cheek throb hot and heavy. There's so much adrenaline in his system, such a thrill at feeling at least somewhat in control for the first time since Zoom pulled Harry and Cisco through the closing breach, the hurt barely registers. Well, it does, but Cisco doesn't process it as hurt. It feels satisfying, somehow. Cisco runs with it.

“I wanted him to make me his slut, Jay. Because that's what I am. A dirty, thirsty slut - “

The slaps that land are so fast Cisco can't even count them. Every part of his face aches. His skin feels bloated with blood and heat and pain. Cisco bares his teeth in a vicious smile against every he blow.

He's aching but it's worth it because he did something. He actually finally fucking did something. He manipulated Zoom, saved Harry, even if it was only for a second, got Zoom to lose his cool.

Zoom slaps him with the back of his hand, knocking his head into the wall. Pain bursts bright then spiderwebs through his muscles. He groans, cracks his jaw, but he refuses to cry out. To cry.

Zoom gets his hand around Cisco's throat. Another thrill unfurls along with the blossoming hurt. The lack of oxygen goes straight to Cisco's head and he feels giddy with it. With the sick little victory. With - with -

Suddenly Zoom’s strong, solid thigh is pressed between his legs. A shock of horror goes taut through his spine. He's been so caught up in the ache Zoom was slapping into him he hasn't even registered the ache in his cock.

But with Zoom pressed against him, his dick half hard and flushed and obvious against Zoom’s thigh, the throb of arousal is so blunt it's dizzying. Cisco can feel the heat flushing him, feel himself give an angry, hungry throb in time with the hurt in his cheeks.

Any hope Cisco had that Zoom didn't feel Cisco hot and desperate against him vanishes when Zoom glances between them. Cisco is terrified of what's going to greet him when Zoom looks back up.

“Cisco,” he purrs. He doesn't sound angry anymore. That's - Cisco doesn't know what that is. Zoom smiles and it's positively obscene. He leans in, mouth brushing over Cisco's jaw. “If you wanted it rough, you should've told me.”

Cisco's toes curl into his shoes. “It's an adrenaline response,” Cisco says in a rush. “A fight or flight thing. Just, um, you know. In my dick.”

“Jesus Christ Ramon,” he hears Harry say.

Cisco closes his eyes. Fuck. He forgot he was suffering this humiliation in front of Harry.

Zoom chuckles against him. “Is that why you were trying to get me to focus on you, huh? You just wanted some attention?”

Cisco tries to say no, but Zoom lifts his hand and delivers a light, mocking slap to Cisco's hot cheek. Cisco moans - in _pain_ \- and Zoom makes a heady noise back. Zoom presses himself against Cisco's hip. He's just as hard. 

Oh _fuck_. Great plan, Cisco. Really great. Way to save the day.

“Figured you had a dark side like your Earth 2 doppelgänger. Didn't think this is how it would play out.”

Zoom grinds forward, rocking his thigh against Cisco's cock, filling even fuller with need, and grinding his own into Cisco. “Can't say I'm disappointed,” Zoom rasps.

“Stop,” Cisco pants, hating how breathy he sounds, how wanton. He doesn't want this, he reminds himself, no matter how he groans when Zoom shifts to slide their heat together, no matter how flush he feels himself growing. “Stop, Jay - I don't - "

“Such a tease,” Zoom breathes against him. “Always flirting. Always so sweet, staring at me, following me around like a love sick puppy. Everything you said about Harrison - that was really about me, right? I could tell. You were so desperate. You would've done anything.”

“Get away from him,” Harry yells. But Zoom isn’t listening to him.

“You want to know what I want from you, Cisco? What I’ll take instead of breaking Harrison’s bones one by one?”

“No,” Harry says. “Stop it, get away from him - you want me. Hunter. Cisco, tell him you’re not giving him anything. Cisco.”

Zoom drags his tongue over Cisco’s throat, teeth scraping over Cisco’s pulse. It stings good and goes straight to Cisco’s cock.

What is _wrong_ with him. He knew he was into this - as nice as kisses and cuddling with Kendra had been, sometimes a guy just needs to get slapped in the face - but Jesus Christ. Zoom smacking him around, painting him with pain and humiliation, getting him worked up and wet in just a few minutes isn’t something he ever fantasized about.

But it’s clearly working for him. Even Harry shouting in the background isn’t softening him.

“I want you on your knees,” Zoom breathes.

Cisco’s lust flares electric. He almost laughs, feeling wild. He can’t count how many times he imagined sucking Jay off before. Looks like he’s going to get what he dreamed about.

Cisco pants as Zoom drags their mouths together, not really a kiss, more of a slip hot slide. He finds his voice amid the tornado inside of him.

“You’ll leave Harry alone.”

“For now.”

“No,” Cisco gasps, shaking his head. “From now on.”

Zoom chuckles as he pulls back. “I know your mouth will be good,” he says, smirking. “But I doubt it will be that good, Cisco. Try again.”

Cisco ignores the wave of hurt, of humiliation. “Let all his injuries heal.”

“ _Cisco_ , don’t - you, just let him. Let him do whatever he wants to me. Don't give him this, Cisco. Let him hurt me - "

“Deal.”

Zoom seals it with a kiss. It’s their first one and it hurts. Zoom bites his lips, pushes his tongue deep in Cisco’s mouth until Cisco feels like he’s going to choke.

When Zoom breaks the kiss, he steps back. Cisco knows the length of chain is enough for him to get on his knees. He takes a deep breath and drops.


End file.
